1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photograhic light-sensitive material and more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material for a print.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color light-sensitive material for a print is, usually, spectrographically sensitized using a silver halide and a sensitization coloring dye in accordance with a three-color separation process for a color reproducing purpose. This material contains a yellow color coupler in a blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, a magenta color coupler in a green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and a cyan color coupler in a red-senstive silver halide emulsion layer. After exposing imagewise, the material is subjected to a color development using a color developer containing a p-phenylene diamine derivative as a color developing agent to form a color dye image and a silver image.
A bleaching and fixing treatments or a bleach-fix treatment are then conducted to remove the silver image, thus providing the color dye image.
However, such color dye image is not always stable to light, heat, moisture, etc., and particularly, the cyan color dye is greatly faded due to heat or moisture. The print thereof kept in an album has been often to get reddish brown.
The stabilization of a color dye image, which is important in that the color print is capable of serving as a hard copy, has been studied by many researchers. p However, the studies of cyan couplers and color dye image stabilizers have provided no effective results, but recently, 2,5-diacyl aminophenol type cyan coupler attracts the attention as a cyan coupler for a color dye image having an excellent heat- and moisture-resistance, and the studies thereof have been made. Such studies are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter called Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 109630/1978, 163537/1980, 29235/1981, 55945/1981, 65134/1981, 80045/1981, 99341/1981, 104333/1981, 161541/1981, 161542/1981, 136649/1982, 136650/1982, 142640/1982, 144548/1982, 150848/1982, 157246/1982, 105229/1983, 31334/1983, 134635/1983, 106539/1983, 31953/1984, and 31954/1984, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,999, 2,772,162, 3,880,661, and 3,758,308.
Other basic requirements for selecting cyan couplers include a light-resistance, spectroabsorptive characteristics of the color dye thereof, etc., and whereby a desirable cyan coupler is selected.
In these 2,5-dicyan amine-type cyan couplers, however, it has been obvious from our studies that the sensitivity thereof is lowered, i.e., a so-called latent image regression is deteriorated for a period of time up to the development after exposed imagewise to light.
This phenomenon appears greatly, particularly under a condition of high temperature and high moisture, resulting in a great hindrance even in a normal printing operation. This has come into a great problem in practicing such excellent cyan couplers.
On the other hand, other important characteristics required for a color light-sensitive printing material include a image quality, and among others, particularly, a sharpness will exert a great influence on the image quality. For the purpose of improving the sharpness, the studies have been continued on anti-irradiation dyes, anti-halation dyes, supports and layer arrangements, and among these, dyes have presented a great effect on the sharpness, and have been zealously examined. The characteristics, as such dyes will be selected, include 1) a spectroabsorptive characteristic and 2) an elusivity during treatment. Oxonol, azo and anthraquinone type dyes have been researched as those meeting these characteristics. Among these, particularly, oxonolpyrazolone dyes are excellent. These are described, for example, in Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 22069/1964, 13168/1968, 1419/1976, 46607/1976, and 10059/1980; Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 145125/1975, Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 10187/1980, 28085/1978, 10060/1980, 10061/1980 and 10899/1080; Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 33104/1980 and British Patent No. 1,338,799; and methods for preparing these dyes are described in Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 3504/1968Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 99620/1974, Japanese Patent Examined Publication No. 38056/1977, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 91627/1975 and Japanese Patent Examined Publication Nos. 38129/1979 and 20967/1979.
However, these oxonolpyrazolone dyes have the characteristics to affect a silver halide to increase fogs. For the purpose of preventing such fogs, the examinations have been made of an anti-fogging agent, a mordant, a modification of an emulsion-added layer and the like, but in these examinations, no satisfactory effect is obtained.